


try not to speak superlatives

by earnmysong



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Awards Season, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/pseuds/earnmysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Anna Kendrick and Jennifer Lawrence bond at the Golden Globes. Bonus Chace Crawford cameos via phone and Kendrick/Crawford if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try not to speak superlatives

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve officially lost it. That’s about it. Title courtesy of fun.'s _Sight of the Sun_.

\----

The series finale of _Gossip Girl_ somehow finds its way onto Anna's television screen. If it were a perfect world, she’d be able to pass it off as her DVR going rogue and recording things at random. But the world’s not perfect and she’s watching it live. So. Basically, there’s no plausible explanation for her latest life choice.

(Okay. That’s not entirely true. That box of booze could only be ignored for so long; she only has so much willpower, let’s be serious. It’s not like she plowed through the thing in one sitting, though. She simply sampled several of the more interesting-looking bottles. Enough that the world is pleasantly blurred around the edges. That’s it. And, apparently leaves her with a strong desire to watch a show of which she’s never actually seen an episode.)

The fingers of her right hand dial a number into her phone while Kristen Bell signs off in a way that has her wondering if a sequel is already in the works; she sips the drink she holds in her other hand as she waits for the call to connect. When it does – 

“You ended up alone! How is that even possible?! Did you sign off on that? Please tell me you didn’t sign off on it!” It all comes out in one long stream and she has to make a conscious effort to get air back into her lungs.

He’s laughing as he answers, “I don’t exactly have creative control, but I’ll take the compliments where I can get them.” The line is quiet for a few seconds before, “Wait! Does this mean -- ? You actually watched the show.” He breathes the last part reverently, like it’s a miracle. Considering the number of times he’s badgered her to _just give it a try_ , she guesses it sort of is.

“Yeah. I finally caved. Momentous occasion, huh?”

\----

Chace is coming out to LA to audition for. A movie? A pilot? A music video?

He calls to ask if he can crash with her during a Globes after-party amid her bonding with Jennifer Lawrence – they’re on opposing sides of the Chastain-Hathaway ‘statuettes as lightsabers’ duel; they've already placed bets and the winner is buying breakfast. 

Anna hands her phone to Jen, hears her and Chace arguing playfully over the political correctness (or lack thereof) of the whole _I beat Meryl_ situation as she digs in her clutch for her emergency mascara, uses it to scrawl the key points of the conversation across her palm: _LAX, United Airlines, flight 6182, noon 1/19_.

Waving her hand in the air when she’s finished serves two functions: a) drying her handwriting into her skin so it’ll still be legible come morning and b) asking for her phone back. Jen decides to put it on speaker instead, placing her palm on the table between her and Anna. Jessica and Anne continue to duke it out behind them, increasing the eccentricity of the proceedings. 

“Dude. You’re coming out here? We’re totally going to In N Out. Executive decision. No arguments, sir.” Turning to Anna, she mouths _Are you guys a thing_? Anna shrugs noncommittally, says goodbye to Chace as Jen nods sagely, like she’s on to them or something.

\----

Jen and Anna end up at a diner at a ridiculous hour of the night (morning?), hoodies over the dresses they haven’t changed out of, their updos unpinned, and Converse replacing four-inch heels. Chastain wins the battle of the statuettes, so Jen springs for the hashbrowns and French toast.

“So. How explosive was the Meryl comment, in your opinion? I don't think people understood. It was a quote. _First Wives Club_ , hello. Should I go off the grid for a few days? Send an apology in the form of a cookie bouquet?” Anna almost chokes on a mouthful of food at that. Jen glares at her, fighting off a smile at the same time. “Cookie bouquets are awesome, okay? Screw you.”

Attempting to get herself under control, Anna starts, “It’s not a bad idea. Just.” She laughs, takes a deep breath, presses her lips together in an effort to contain future outbursts. “I never thought I’d hear the words ‘Meryl Streep’ and ‘cookie bouquet’ in the same sentence.” She raises her cup of coffee, clinks it against Jen’s once she follows suit. “Clearly, we need to be friends.”


End file.
